M'aimer malgré la maladie
by Lily-pixie
Summary: Alice est malade. Et elle s'empêche d'être heureuse à cause de ça. Ce que ses amis trouve stupide. Mais que se passe-t-il le jour où elle rencontre Jasper? Tous humains.
1. Chapter 1

**hey voila ma nouvelle fic! **

**Donc comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient**

**bonne lecture**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie.

Chapitre1

Alice poussa un juron. « Foutu automobiliste. » La jeune fille était sur son scooter jaune et avait failli se faire renversée par ce foutu camion. En plus, il pleuvait. Les gens ne savaient plus conduire une fois que la pluie tombait. Ironie du sort à Seattle il pleuvait pratique 300jours par ans. Une voiture passe à côté d'elle et l'éclabousse.

10 minutes plus tard elle arrive devant « le café »que tient ses patrons. Accessoirement ses deux meilleurs amis : Emmett McCarthy et Jacob Black. Les deux jeunes avaient ouvert « ce café » il y a environ un an. A tout juste 21 ans le Push-light fonctionnait très bien. En semaine il était seulement un café et le vendredi et samedi soir il devenait une des boite les plus branché de Seattle. Mais comme le lieu était petit il n'était que quatre a faire le service. De temps en temps il y avait Seth, Quil, Embry , et Jared des amis de Jacob que venait les aider mais c'était pour le vendredi et samedi soirs.

« En retard, Brandon » cria la voix de Jacob. « Aïe, ça fait mal Leah. »

Alice ricana. Puis passa dans le vestiaire en répondant « J'ai failli être en retard. Bonjour Leah »

« Salut Alice. » Leah était la petite amie de Jacob depuis plus de 3ans. C'est même elle qui avait eu l'idée du bar. Alice passe dans les vestiaires réservés aux personnels, tandis qu'elle mettait sa tenue elle entendait Jacob dire à Leah de mettre les gâteaux en vitrine, avec sa voix autoritaire. Le patron est présent.

Alice rajouta son foulard rouge autour de son cou et sorti des vestiaires. Comme Leah, elle portait une jupe noire avec des plis qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Elle avait une chemise rouge et une cravate noire. Des longues chaussettes mi-mollet avec des chaussure vernis. Le style vestimentaire des garçons était quasi-identique mis à part qu'il portait un pantalon.

La renommée du café était dû grâce au faites que chaque mois, les serveurs avais une sorte d'uniforme ou de déguisement selon certaines personnes. Et ce mois-ci le thème était l'école. Et c'est Alice qui s'occupait de ça. Elle avait de très bonne notion de couture.

Généralement Alice ne travaillait pas au café le vendredi soir et samedi soir. Sa maladie ne lui permettait pas. Sa la fatiguerait trop et puis elle pouvait travailler sur les costumes avait suggéré Emmett.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne trouva son ours de meilleur amis. « Où est Emmett ? » Il était presque 14h30

« Il a un rencard ce midi. Tu l'aurai vu hier soir, en total panique. » Rit Jacob en retournant la pancarte annonçant l'ouverture du « café ». A vrai dire ce n' était pas vraiment un café mais une sorte de starbuck à la Emmett et Jacob.

« Il a rendez-vous avec qui ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Avec je dois dire une magnifique blonde. »

« Alice, tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dis qu'Emmett avait fais tomber son plateau devant une fille samedi soir ? » demanda Leah. La jeune Alice hocha la tête. Leah lui avait dit que Emmett était en salle se soir là, qu'une femme avait fais tombé une pièce à terre. Em' avait voulu l'aider en la ramassant, sauf qu'il est resté bloquer sur les jambes de la femme, puis sur sa taille et enfin sur sa poitrine. Puis sur ses yeux. Ensuite Leah lui avait donné un plateau et Em totalement nerveux et figé par la vision de la jeune femme blonde avait tout renversé. Le fille avait ri et l'avait aidé à ramasser.

« Hé bien, il sort avec elle. » souri Leah.

« Oh. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur des clients. Alice ne releva pas la tête car elle était en plein nettoyage des tables, mais aussi que Jacob où Leah s'en occuperait.

« Tiens, vous revoilà. »s'amusa Leah.

« Oui, on a aimé l'ambiance de samedi soir, et donc on voulait voir comment c'était en journée. » dit une voix masculine.

« Bien vous êtes nos premiers clients. Installez-vous. »

Alice entendit les bruits de chaises raclés sur le sol.

« Au faîtes vous savez où votre ami à enmener notre chère Rose. ? » demanda une autre voix, féminine cette fois. A la mention de son meilleur ami, Alice releva la tête vers le groupe de personne. C'était un groupe de sept personne. Il y avait de couple d'adulte puis trois personnes plus jeune. Les couples semblaient avoir environ dans 35-40ans. Il y avait une petite femme brune elle tenait la main d'un homme grand et blond. L'autre couple la femme avait les cheveux noir et long et l'homme avait aussi les cheveux noir mais court.

Chez les plus jeunes, il y avait un homme au cheveux cuivré, une jeune fille qui était un peu plus grande qu'elle avec des cheveux marrons et le troisième….

Son souffle se coupa. Jamais elle n'avais vu un homme avec autant de charme et de classe. Il portait un costume et Alice devait avouer qu'avec ses cheveux blonds il était très sexy. Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle ne devait pas penser à sa.

« A vrai dire non. Avec Em ', on doit s'attendre à tout. » Tous rire légèrement. Alice s'approcha de leur table afin de déposer les couvert.

« Je vous présente Alice. Alice est l'une des employés de ce café. Comme on vous l'a dit samedi soir nous sommes les 4 « patrons », même si se sont plus les deux qui ont monté le café. Alice fait nos vêtements. Alice je te présente la famille de Rosalie. Nous les avons rencontré samedi soir, après la catastrophe d'Emmett.

« Bonjour. » leur dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Tous la salua. Elle leur tendit les menus et s'éloigna. Jacob sorti de la réserve et s'avança vers les clients. Un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu les invités. Il les salua en leur serrant la main.

Alice retourna au comptoir et se retourna pour mettre en route la machine à café et à thé. Même si les « amis » de Leah et Jacob ne voulait pas de boissons d'autre en voudront. De dos elle se sentais observer. Et lorsqu'elle se retourna elle vit que le jeune homme blond l'observait.

Quelques minutes plus tard d'autres clients pénétrèrent dans le café. Leah et Jacob s'occupèrent des autres clients. Sous le regard insistant du blond, Alice tenta de cacher son embarras en ramenant ses cheveux vers l'avant ,car elle sentait ses joues rougir. Puis elle se dirigea à nouveau vers les amis.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille interrompant la discussion de cette famille.

« Moi je prendrai un café avec un muffin » dit l'homme blond. « Pareille dit la femme brune. »

« Je prendrai un thé et une part du gâteau à la fraise. » déclara la femme au cheveux noir. « Moi un jus de fuit avec un de vos sablé. » dit son compagnon.

« Euh je prendrai un chocolat chaud avec un brownie. » déclara la petite brune au cheveux chocolat. « Moi juste un café. » dit le roux.

« Juste un coca. » dit en dernier le blond sexy.

Alice retourne au comptoir et alors qu'elle prépare la commande, elle jette un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et vois que le beau blond l'observe. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu électrique très intense. Alice détourne ses yeux en rougissant et elle plisse machinalement sa jupe. Elle se sent nerveuse. Mais secoue la tête pour se reprendre.

Tu n'a pas le droit Alice. Se dit-elle.

Puis elle apporte la commande.

« Au faîtes, on connaît votre nom et ceux de vos amis. Ils nous connaissent mais pas nous. Je suis Carlisle Cullen. » déclare l'homme blond. Il lui tend sa main qu'elle sert. « Et voici ma femme Esmé. » Esmé lui serre la main aussi.

« Moi c'est Eléazar Dénali et voici ma femme Carmen. Je suis le cousin de Carlisle. » Alice leur sert la main.

« Edward, je suis le fils de Carlisle. » Alice lui serre la main. « Moi c'est Bella. Je n'ai aucun lien de parenté, Edward est mon meilleur ami depuis le collège. » Elle souris et secoue sa main.

« Pareil pour meilleur ami d'Edward mais depuis le lycée. Je m'appelle Jasper. » Elle lui serre la main et rougi. Sa peau est douce.

« Enchantée. » leur dit-elle. Puis repars au comptoir pour servir d'autre personne mais surtout pour souffler un coup.

Il y a pas mal de clients mais tous gèrent. Puis ils entendent un hommes crier des injures à l'extérieur.

Jacob grogne. Carlisle lui demande ce qui se passe. « ce type vient tout les lundis à 15h3à totalement éméché, un jour il va se faire écraser et puis il fait fuir mes clients. » Carlisle et ses amis rient face à la réplique de Jacob.

Alice se dirige vers le Juxebox et met une chanson pour couvrir les cris. Puis débarrasse une table près de l'entrée. Sauf que cette fois l'ivrogne décide de rentrer dans le café pour une obscure raison.

« Monsieur je vais vous demander de sortir, s'il vous plait. » lui dit Alice en s'approchant de l'homme. Il empeste l'alcool. Elle pose la main sur le bras de l'homme mais celui-ci hurle et la pousse violemment. Elle tombe contre une table qui se casse sous la violence. Plusieurs clients se lèvent seulement d'autre comme Jacob, Carlisle et Edward se dirigent vers l'ivrogne pour le faire sortir. Bella, Leah ou Esmé se précipitent sur Alice.

« Tu dégages ou j'appelle les flics. » rage Jacob.

Il sort. Jacob se tourne vers Alice. Alice se relève en gémissant et soulève son bras. Elle saigne. Bella manque de tombée.

« Bella recule toi si tu ne veux pas t'évanouir. Elle ne supporte pas le sang. » leur apprend Edward. Carlisle s'approche d'Alice et va pour prendre le bras d'Alice mais elle l'éloigne.

« Je suis médecin. J'ai une mallette dans ma voiture. Carmen… »

« J'y vais. » lui dis Carmen.

« Bon excusez moi mais on ferme pour cet après-midi. Le repas est offert. » déclare Leah. Tous les clients sortent. Sauf les « amis » de Jacob.

Esmé veut mettre une serviette sur le bras d'Alice mais elle recule encore. Elle prend des mains la serviette sous le regard surpris d'Alice. Carlisle à l'aide de Jasper relève la jeune fille. Il l'installe sur une chaise. Esmé et Eléazar se baisse pour ramasser les débris.

« Non ! » hurle Alice. Tous sursaute. « Ne touchez pas, je le ferai. S'il vous plaît. » déclare la brune sur un ton suppliant. Ils acquiescent en silence et Carmen revient avec la trousse de Carlisle.

Il prends sa trousse l'ouvre mais il voit que la jeune fille est résistante. Leah sais le problème.

« Euh, es-ce que vous pouvez partir s'il vous plaît… »demade Leah.

« euh on vous offrira une bouteille. » rajoute Jacob.

« On va renter, chéri. » Dis Esmé.

« On vous ramènera Carlisle. » ajoute Leah.

Tous hoche la tête. Puis ils sortent. Le docteur se tourne vers la jeune fille. Elle a les larmes au yeux.

« Il faut mettre des gants, Monsieur. Je suis malade. » déclare la jeune fille en pleure.

* * *

Alors?

un commentaire?


	2. Lui plaire?

**Salut à tous et à toutes !!! **

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui je le reconnais est un peu moins bien que le chapitre 1.**

**Merci à**

**-AZN (Mm non généralement sa maladie ne soigne pas et pour poster aucune idée j'essaye de faire une fois par semaine)**

**-mamoure21**

**-cecile82**

**-Aunda (je ne dirai pas la maladie sinon se serai gâcher la fic^^ tout le monde découvrira en même temps que Jasper !)**

**-popo (C'est gentil mais je ne savais pas que c'était dramatique à ce point lol mais j'apprécie)**

**-Miss Vintage (presque lol tu me dira pour la suite si c'est mieux lol)**

**-sarah-and-jazz**

**-t171191**

**-Dawn266**

**-petite-vampirette (Je ne dis pas sa maladie…découverte en même temps que Jasper…mais par contre euh une maladie plus dur lol c'est quand même dur le sida lol)**

**-San59**

**On se retrouve à la fin !!! Parce que j'ai besoin d'aide !!!**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Chapitre 2

Carlisle était entrain de recoudre lentement. Il n'avait pas posé de question suite à la phrase d'Alice. Il était silencieux comme Jacob, Leah et Alice.

« Voilà c'est fini. Tu pourras travailler demain. Vu que la coupure se situe entre ton poignet et ton coude. Et puis elle n'est pas très grande. Evite par contre de passer cette partie sous l'eau pendant que tu as les points. »

Alice hoche la tête. Elle se lève et va ramasser les débris de la table et des assiettes cassées au sol. « Au faites, je l'ai enlève quand, les points ? »

« Dans dix jours. Si tu veux je pourrais passer. »

« Je veux bien. Merci. »

« Alice rentre chez toi et reviens demain. » dis Jacob

Jacob remercia chaleureusement Carlisle en lui demandant la note. Mais il lui répondit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Jacob lui proposa deux soirées gratuite au café, ce que Carlisle accepta.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le docteur se prépare à partir lorsque la jeune Alice l'interrompis.

« J'ai une super idée. » s'exclama-t-elle les yeux brillants. « Pour vous remercier, le thème du mois prochain pour nos uniformes sera les docteurs et infirmières !! »

« Quoi ? » demande Carlisle. En même temps que Jacob et Leah qui s'exclament surpris.

« Bah oui, vu que chaque mois on changent d'uniforme le mois prochain sera docteurs et infirmières. Les garçons porteront des blouse avec des pantalons et des Tee-shirt et ils auront des sté…vous savez les trucs pour écouter le cœur. »

« Stéthoscope. »

« S'il vous le dîtes. Et nous, les filles, on aura une blouse courte avec des fausses piqûres pour les mauvais garçons et… Sa va être géniale !!! » s'exclame-t-elle en sautillant et en tapant dans ses mains. Puis elle se dirige vers les vestiaires.

Leah a un énorme sourire. Carlisle est amusé et demande « elle est toujours comme ça ? »

« Oui. Cela signifie qu'elle va mieux. » A la fin de sa phrase, Alice sort en sautillant, habillé en civile. Elle embrasse Jacob et Leah sur la joue puis enlace Carlisle.

« Bon je pense qu'on se revoie bientôt ! A demain mes loups ! » s'écrie-t-elle avant de s'élancer vers son scooter.

« C'est un sacré phénomène votre amie. » Remarque Carlisle.

« Oui, mais c'est Alice. Après 15ans d'amitié, on est habitué. »dit Leah

« Oh je n'en doute pas. » ris Carlisle.

Le lendemain Alice, arrive dix minutes avant l'ouverture du café. Jacob est déjà là, nettoyant quelques tables.

« Bonjour, Licette. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, l'Indien ! » Elle se dirige vers les vestiaires tandis que Jacob éclate de rire, ce qui ressemble étrangement à un aboiement.

Alice retrouve Leah qui est entrain de se changer. Lorsque Leah aperçoit son amie un sourire malicieux apparaît sur son visage.

« Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! » chantonne-t-elle.

« Ah oui ? Par rapport à Emmett ? »

« Non ! Par rapport à toi ? » Alice fronce les sourcils face à la réponse de son amie. Elle ne comprend pas. « Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquer tes petits coup d'œil vers Jasper hier, c'est que tu penses que je suis aveugle. » Alice rougie furieusement.

« C'est pas…c'est…il …non ! » Leah se met à rire. « Oui, c'est à sa table que je regardais pour vois s'il ne manquait rien et comme je suis une super serveuse…. »

« Il revenu hier soir pour savoir si tu allais bien. » La coupe la jeune indienne. « Et il voulait savoir si tu venais aujourd'hui. Il a dit qu'passerait… »

« Oh. »

« Donc t'as une touche ma vieille ! »

« Quoi ? Oh non, je peux pas et tu le sais. »

« Tu es ridicule Alice. Ne m'interromps pas. Tu le sais très bien et en plus il te plaît donc amuse-toi. »

Alice soupire en hochant négativement la tête. « Hé puis fais ce que tu veux, ruine la si ça t'amuse. » déclare Leah en sortant des vestiaires.

Alice souffle et s'habille tranquillement.

La matinée passe doucement, jusqu'à l'heure de midi. L'heure où s'est la pose déjeuner de Jacob et de Leah. Alors que les deux indiens partent déjeuner Alice et Emmett restent pour servir ceux qui vienne manger à midi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett baille en s'étirant.

« Di donc ya pas foule, aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais. Sa doit être à cause du mec d'hier. »

« Ah oui, Jack me l'a dit. Sa vas ton bras ? »

« Tranquille, quand tu auras des enfants je leur dirai que c'est une blessure de guerre. Ils seront fiers de leur marraine… »

« Qui t'a dis que tu sera leur marraine. »

« Je le sais c'est tout ! » Emmett se mit à rire, il adorait les discussions avec Alice. Cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« J'ai envie d'une glace. »

« Moi aussi. Tu y vas la dernière fois c'était moi ! » s 'exclame-t-elle. Emmett soupire en se levant et de dirige vers la sortie. « Vanille fraise » lui hurle-t-elle.

« Je sais. » lui crie-t-il en retour.

En attendant le retour d'Em' elle décide de faire un peu de rangements. Mais elle sait que c'est juste pour s'occuper. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la sonnette annonçant que quelqu'un entrait. Impossible que se soit Emmett, il était parti seulement il y a 3minutes. Il ne peut pas être aussi rapide. Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle croise les yeux bleus électriques de Jasper. Elle se sent rougir. Elle lui sourit, sourire qui s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'elle remarque qu'il est accompagné.

La jeune femme qui se tient à ses côtés est tout simplement magnifique. Grande, de belle boucle, les yeux bleus. Une peau dorée.

Alice repense aux paroles de Leah. « t'as une touche… » Foutaise ! avec la blonde, Alice sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Elle soupire puis les installe à une table. Elle leur donne le menu.

« Ton bras va bien ? » Elle frissonne. En plus d'être beau, il a une voix très sexy. Avec cet accent. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué la veille avec tout le brouhaha.

« Oui. C'est pas très grave. J'étais juste choquée sur le moment. »

Il acquiesce. Elle retourne au comptoir pour les laisser choisir mais elle sent son regard sur son dos. Quelques secondes passent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau.

« Voilà ta…Rose ? » Emmett est figé sur le pas de la porte. Rose ? La fille qui accompagne serai… « Rose qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » dit Emmett en s'approchant de la blonde.

« J'avais envie de te revoir. » dit elle en se levant et s'approchant de lui. Ils ne sont qu'a quelques centimètres.

« J'en suis très heureux… » susurre Em' avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Une fois le baiser fini Emmett se tourne vers Alice. « Alice voici Rosalie la sœur de Jasper. Rose voici ma meilleure amie Alice. »

« Sa sœur ? »

« Oui, mais comme je viens de rentrer de vacances je suis plutôt bronzé. » rit elle.

En regardant mieux, il est vrai qu'il y a quelques ressemblances entre eux. Leurs yeux bleus, leurs cheveux blonds, le grain de beauté que Jasper a sur la joue droite alors que Rosalie l'a sur la joue gauche.

Alice se donne une gifle mentale « arrête de détailler Jasper. »

« Oh oh ! Mais que voyons nous là, deux nouveaux amoureux ? » s'exclame la voix de Jacob. « Tu vas bien blondie ? »

« Oh ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » rugit Rosalie. Face à sa réaction Jacob et Emmett éclate de rire.

« Fais pas attention à lui, il donne des noms ridicules à tout le monde. » dit Leah

« Il veut juste attirer l'attention sur lui. » ajoute Alice.

« Pff même pas vrai. » Boude Jacob. « Bon j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ai grand monde cette semaine. Je déteste quand Seattle est en vacances. Tout les gens parte et c'est nul… »

« Dans ce cas… » commence Em'

« Non tu ne pars pas. Déjà que tu nous fais n'importe quoi quand ta chérie est dans les alentours. »

« Je te signale que je suis là. »

« Oui je sais. »

« Allez, laisse moi y aller, tu était pareille quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Leah. »

« Un point pour Mette. » s'écrie Alice en souriant. Elle adorait les joutes verbales des deux garçons. Ils faisaient tout pour se casser.

« Bon d'accord. »

« Youhou !!! »hurla de joie. Il court dans les vestiaire pour se changer et revient en moins de deux minutes.

« Pressé, Emmett ? » s'amusa Alice. « je ne t'ai jamais te changer aussi vite. »

« Oui enfin… »bafouilla le jeune homme. « Bon tu viens Rose, ne restons pas avec ces gens. » puis il mit une main sur la taille de la jeune femme. Et tous les deux sortirent.

Jasper qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, s'éclaircie la gorge avant de parler. « Je me demandais justement si Alice serait d'accord pour venir avec moi cet après-midi. »

A ses mots la jeune fille rougit furieusement. «Oh, euh… »

« Vas y Alice. » l'encouragea Leah.

Sous le regard encourageant des ses amis indiens, et le regard de Jasper qui la regardait avec espoir, Alice accepta.

« Je vais me changer. » déclare la jeune fille. Elle se change en remettant les habits qu'elle avait se matin c'est à dire un Jean bleu avec un petit chemisier blanc et des bottes.

« C'est bon, je suis prête. » dit elle à Jasper alors qu'il lui souriait en lui ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

* * *

Alors ? je sais qu'il est moins bien :S

**Bref prochain chapitre le rendez-vous ^^avec une grosse surprise comme …l'arrivé de….. à vous de devinez !!**

**Sinon en haut je vous demandais votre aide ! c'est pour ma fic concernant Kim/Jared. Malheureusment je ne suis pas doué pour inventer un nom de famille donc si vous connaissez les noms de familles de Jared, Quil, Paul, Kim, Collin, Claire, Embry, Brady…… qu'il soit inventé ou que se soit les vrai pouvez-vous me les donner s'il vous plaît !!!!! Et même Rachelle une inventer car je sais que c'est Black mais elle ne sera pas la sœur de Jacob**

**Bisou et à bientôt !!!**


	3. Se sentir bien

**Me revoilà !!!!**

**Merci à**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-Dawn266**

**-Lunenoire83 (lol je pense que tu n'es pas la seule pour les uniformes Jasper aussi est pressé lol)**

**-BobDaisy (merci pour les noms des loups.)**

**-mamoure21 (c'est pas pour tout de suite quand elle va parler de sa maladie.)**

**-odrey6401**

**-Cam96**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Se sentir bien

Chapitre 3

Alice sent son cœur bat plus vite que la normal. Cela fait quelques minutes qu'elle marche au côté de Jasper et il n'ont toujours pas parler.

« Où vas-t-on ? » Lui demande-t-elle.

Il sursaute totalement perdu dans ses pensées. « Dans un parc, il y a un glacier très sympa. » Puis c'est le silence à nouveau. Jasper aussi est nerveux. Elle le sent. Jasper se sent intimidée face à la jeune femme.

« Comment vont Edward et Bella ? » lui demande Alice après quelques secondes de silence.

« Oh…Bien. »

« J'ai vu les regards que Bella lançait à Edward. Ils sont ensemble ? »

« Bella et Edward ? » Jasper éclate de rire. « Non, ils sont amis seulement. » Il ris légèrement.

« Pourtant… »

« Non en plus Edward a une petite amie depuis 3 ans. »

« Cela ne veut rien dire. Es-ce que Bella et la petite amie de d'Edward s'entendent bien ? »

« Euh…Oui enfin c'est pas le grand amour non plus. »

« Et Bella, elle a un petit ami ? » Alice veut prouver que Bella et Edward sont fait pour être ensemble. Elle le sent, elle le sait.

« Non. » Jasper s'amuse. Alice n'a vu que quelques minutes ses deux amis et elle croit qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Mais il aime bien comment elle parle.

« Depuis combien de temps n'en a t-elle pas ? »

« Euh…je ne sais pas…de sérieux parce que des mecs pour une soirée quelques-uns… »

« Non. Un sérieux. Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas de vrai petits amis. Qu'elle te cache ses petits secrets, ou qu'elle part pour un week-end comme ça ? »

Jasper ne répond pas. Il réfléchit. Et soudain il écarquille les yeux. « 3 ans. » répond-il.

« J'en étais sûre. » Elle sautille devant lui.

« Tu es douée. Très douée. » Il ris. « Il faudra que je parle avec Bella pour confirmer. »

« Okay. On peut parier si tu veux. »

« Très bien. Si tu as raison Alice,… » mais la jeune fille le coupe.

« On les mets ensemble. Et si tu as raison Jasper, on les mets ensemble ! »

« En gros on joue au marieur. »

« Oui. Tu sais c'est moi qui est ouvert les yeux de Jacob. Je suis une très bonne marieuse. » Il ris à nouveau. Alice est vraiment rafraîchissante.

Il ouvre un petit portail et fait passer Alice devant. « Tu vois en haut de la colline, les tables ? » lui demande-t-il. Alice hoche la tête. « C'est le glacier. C'est là qu'on va. »

« J'ai faim. On court. » Puis sans attendre elle s'élance. Jasper la rattrape bien vite. Au moment où il la dépasse, il lui attrape la main et la tire. Alice éclate de rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivent en haut, ils sont essoufflés. Mais heureux. Ils rient toujours. Il lui tend une chaise. Elle s'assoit. Il s'assoit près d'elle. En face d'eux, ils peuvent observer le parc, avec tout les enfants, les couples, les chiens, le lac, les pédalos et les oiseaux.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle. Vos cartes. » Une serveuse tend les cartes. Elle louche sur Jasper mais aucun des deux ne font attention. Ils choisissent rapidement. Une glace vanille fraise pour Alice et Vanille chocolat pour Jasper.

« Oh faites, j'y gagne quoi dans notre pari ? Oui normalement dans un pari c'est avantageux pour l'un. Et comme je vais gagner. » Ris-t-il.

« Ah tu crois que tu vas gagner. C'est moi la gagnante. Je gagne toujours. »

« Non sérieusement j'y gagne quoi ? »

«euh…Que t'es meilleurs amis soient heureux. »

« Oui mais et moi. Je me sentirai seul » dit-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Alice. Alice se sent rougir. « Donc si on arrive à les mettre ensemble, il faudra fêter ça. Je t'inviterai à dîner. »

« Oui mais vu qu'on va passer du temps ensemble pour les mettre ensemble, tu vas me découvrir. Et je suis très insupportable comme fille. »

« Il faut que je découvre alors pour en faire ma propre conclusion. » Elle souri. Elle sent le souffle de Jasper sur son visage.

Menthe.

Sa respiration s'accélère. Mais elle ne recule pas au contraire elle avance. Leur nez se touche. Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? Jamais Alice n'avait été comme ça. Il faut qu'elle se reprenne. Mais son odeur l'envoûte. Un claquement les fait sursauter. C'est la serveuse qui dépose leur glace.

Jasper grogne. Il se sent frustré. Ils commencent à déguster leur glace en commentant les faits et gestes des passants. Ils rient beaucoup.

« Tu sais que je t'avais déjà vu bien avant que tu me vois. »

« Ah bon ? » Alice est vraiment surprise. « Je ne t'avais jamais vu au café avant. »

« C'est parce que je ne venais pas. En face de ton café, il y a un parc, et je viens manger et je t'observe. Je n'ai jamais osé venir te voir avant. Je suis très timide. »

« On dirait pas. Je dirais que tu es mystérieux ou voyeur… vu que tu me mates tout les jours. »

Jasper rougit furieusement. « Je..non je ne te mates pas…c'est que..tu… » .Alice éclate de rire.

« Je rigole Jasper. ». Elle ris à nouveau. Puis regarde l'heure. Il est 16h30. « Le temps passe vite avec toi. » Puis c'est à son tour de rougir face à ses mots tandis que Jasper ris.

Il lui prend la main. « C'est vrai. Je dois t'avouer que je suis bien avec toi. » Il caresse avec son pouce le dos de sa main répandant une douce chaleur dans son bras. Ils se regardent en silence et en souriant légèrement.

Cependant leur sérénité est brisée par une sonnerie. Tout les deux sursaute à nouveau. C'est le portable de Jasper. Il regarde l'écran pour savoir qui le dérange. Il grogne. Alice sourit, elle aime se son. Jasper décroche.

« Oui. »

…

« Maintenant ? »

…

« Tu fais chier, tu le sais ? »

…

« Très bien. Je suis là dans 20 minutes. » Il raccroche et souffle. Alice ne dit rien le laissant se calmer. Elle pose juste sa main sur celle de Jasper.

« Je dois y aller. Mais je ne veux pas te quitter. »

« Moi non plus. » Souffle Alice. Et c'est vrai pour la première fois de sa vie elle est bien.

Ils sont silencieux. « Si je te dis la vérité, tu voudras bien venir avec moi ? » demande Jasper.

« La vérité ? » elle ne comprend pas.

« Oui… »Jasper est mal à l'aise. « Avant de te connaître, j'ai déjà été marier et… »

« Marier ? » Ses yeux s'écarquillent.

« Oui et j'ai une fille. »

« Une fille ? » Alice est surprise. « De quel âge ? »

« 7ans. » déclare le jeune homme.

« Mais…tu as quel âge, Jasper? »

« J'ai 27 ans. »

« 27ans ? » cela ressemble à un couinement. « Tu fais plus jeune. »

« Oui je comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me revoir…mais elle est tombé enceinte, on avait 20 ans et oui je l'ai aimé. On s'est marier à 22 ans. Ça fait 2ans que j'ai divorcé. Donc si tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à moi, je... »

« Non, c'est bon. Je suis juste surprise. Je veux bien te revoir. » et C'est vrai. Elle le voulait.

« Pendant qu'on est dans les révélations, tu n'as rien à me dire. ?» Alice sent son cœur se serrer. Une douleur dans la poitrine se répand. Elle entends la voix de Leah. qui lui dit de s'amuser.

« Non. » s'entend-elle répondre.

« Donc, tu veux bien venir chez moi voir ma fille. »

« Oui. »

« Chouette. » Jasper est vraiment heureux. Tout les deux se lèvent. Alice sort son porte-monnaie mais Jasper l'arrête. « Laisse c'est pour moi. » Elle veut contrer mais il l'en empêche. « Je suis un gentleman. »

« D'accord. » Pour le remercier, elle l'embrasse sur la joue. Tout les deux rougissent. Jasper payent. Puis ils quittent ce parc. Timidement Jasper lui prend la main et Alice lui sourit pour lui monter son accord.

« Et comment s'appelle ta fille ? »

Un sourire illumine le visage de Jasper.

« Julia. Tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. »

« Et ton ex-femme ? »

Jasper grogne à nouveau. Décidément il fait souvent ce bruit. Et décidément elle aime ce bruit.

« Maria. »

* * *

**Voilà….**

**Alors un petit commentaire !!!**


	4. Prendre le risque

**Me revoilà et oui avec un peu de retard désolée…. J'étais un peu malade et je galérai avec ce chapitre parce que j'ai les idées pour la suite dont une grosse dispute lol**

**Merci à :**

**-Lunenoire83 : hé bien c'est comme ça que je vois Jasper dans celui-là !**

**-odrey6401**

**-paulipopo : ça sera dit plus tard pourquoi elle n'as pas dit sa maladie.**

**-Black&White**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-Elise**

**-Sarah-and-jazz (je dois être folle aussi vu que Alice à 2O ans ! lol)**

**-AZN (oui bah la semaine dernière j'avais 3jours de vacs donc… lol)**

**-Dawn266**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-Cam96**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Chapitre 4

Prendre le risque.

Alice et Jasper se dirigeaient vers la voiture du jeune homme.

« Pourquoi tu avais l'air contrarié lorsque Maria t'a appelé ? Tu n'aimes pas ta fille ? » demanda timidement Alice.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aime ma fille. Plus que tout. C'est juste que cette semaine Maria a la garde de Julia. Mais… »

« Mais… »

« Maria a toujours voulu avoir une grande carrière. Elle a toujours persévérer dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend. C'est une qualité que je lui reconnais. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle veut toujours aller plus loin, en faire toujours plus. Elle fait passer son boulot avant sa famille. Nos disputes devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Julia devait avoir 4 ans lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête d'être mère et que s'était ses parents qu'il lui avait imposé de gardé le bébé, quitte à être renier. Elle aime sa famille et elle ne pouvait pas se séparer d'eux. » Il eut un silence avant que le jeune homme reprenne. « Sa ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas Julia au contraire. Mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, elle est a un tournant de sa carrière qui peut changer sa vie surtout en ce moment. »

« Tu n'es donc pas en froid contre elle ? »

« Non, on est resté ami. »

« C'est bien pour Julia. »

« Oui. On a voulu resté en bon termes pour son bien. »

Alice hoche la tête.

« On est arrivé. C'est chez moi. » lui dit le blond. Ils descendent et Jasper lui prend à nouveau la main. Un léger sourire apparaît timidement sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle lève la tête devant l'immeuble qui e tiens devant elle. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle connaît cet endroit, c'est le quartier le plus réputé de Seattle.

« Jasper, tu fais comme métier ? » lui demande-t-elle tandis qu'ils pénètrent dans l'ascenseur. Jasper appuie sur le bouton de 20eme étage.

« Je suis avocat. »Lui répond-il alors que les portes se referme. La jeune fille est très impressionnée. Puis une tension s'installe dans ces huis clos. Plus l'ascenseur monte, plus les petits regards se font. Jasper caresse la main de la jeune fille. Alice se mords la lèvre, ce qui donne des envies au blond. Son souffle se fait plus dur.

Mais tout s'arrête alors que les portes s' ouvrent. Les deux jeunes sortent. Jasper sort les clés de son ça ils se lâchent les mains. Ils entrent.

L'appartement est spacieux et lumineux. Alice s'approche de la baie vitré.

« Vaut mieux ne pas avoir le vertige. » commente-t-elle.

Jasper ris. « tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai des jus fruits, des soda, de la bière. »

« Un jus de fruit. » Jasper lui serre un verre. Lui il se prend une bière. Ils s'installent dans le canapé, côte à côte.

« Au faîtes, Carlisle m'a dit que les prochains uniformes du café sera sur le thème de docteur. »

« Oui. » Répond-elle. Les yeux pleins d'étoiles. « Docteur très sexy et infirmières très coquine. Blouse assez courte, Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Jasper et en jouant avec sa bouche et ses sourcils. Jasper déglutit difficilement. Oui il voit tout à fait ce qu'elle veut dire. Il voit surtout Alice dans cette tenue.

Mais il est sauvé par la sonnerie de la porte. Il ouvre et réceptionne sa fille qui se jette dans ses bras.

« Salut Jas'. Elle est surexcitée depuis qu'elle sait qu'elle vient chez toi. » Lui dit Maria en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Je te signal que c'est pareil quand Julia vient chez toi. » lui répondit-en retour le blond. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je suis désolée encore mais…. »

« J'ai compris. Ne t'inquiète pas. » lui coupe gentiment Jasper.

« Papa, c'est qui ? » demanda la petite Julia en regardant Alice. En observant la petite, Alice trouvait que Julia ressemblait à sa mère. La peau mâte, les cheveux noirs et très longs et ses yeux…. Là par contre c'était les yeux de Jasper. Des yeux bleus. Magnifiques !

« Oh super, tu as trouvé une baby-sitter ! Tu sais comme c'est pas facile…

« Non ! » s'exclama Jasper. « C'est pas une baby-sitter…c'est une amie. »

Alice hocha vivement la tête.

« Oh…désolée. Je m'excuse. » dit Maria en s'avançant vers Alice. « Je suis Maria. »

« Alice. »

« Et moi c'est Julia ! » s'écria avec un grand sourire la petite fille. Elle gesticula afin de descendre des bras de son père. Une fois à terre, elle s'approcha d'Alice. « J'adore tes cheveux ! »

« Merci beaucoup. Les tiens sont très beaux aussi. » Un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Julia.

« Dis tu veux voir ma poupée, Mary ! »

« Avec plaisir. » lui répondis Alice. A ses mots la jeune fille s'élança dans sa chambre, disparaissant du salon et des adultes.

« Elle est mignonne. » Dit Alice.

« Vous vous êtes fait quoi ? » demanda Maria en montrant le bras ou dépassait la blessure d'Alice.

« Oh un idiot m'a fait tombé. Rien de grave. » dit Alice en balayant la question de la main. Maria fronça les sourcils en voyant Alice caché sa blessure dans son dos.

« Excusez-moi, mais je ne veux pas paraître mal élevée ou méchante, mais quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Maria ! » grogna Jasper.

« Quoi ? Excuse moi mais j'ai cru que c'était une lycéenne donc je me renseigne. »

« Et tu n'a pas à lui demander. »

« J'ai 20 ans. » dit Alice en riant et en coupant cour à la conversation des deux parents.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? » demanda Jasper.

« Vous ressemblez à des enfants ! »

Maria ris légèrement aussi suivi de Jasper. Puis la métisse regarda sa montre et s'écria « Mon dieu, il faut que j'y aille. Jasper, Alice bye ! Julia chérie, maman s'en va ! » Puis les trois adultes entendirent des pas précipités jusqu'à ce que la petite de Julia apparaisse dans le salon et saute dans les bras de Maria.

« Au revoir Maman, je t'aime. Oui je me couche pas tard, mais tu sais c'est les vacances donc… »

« Je ne dis rien… et puis je pars pendant plusieurs semaines. Je t'aime ma chérie. » Maria embrasse Julia et sort.

« Elle va où ? »

« Je sais pas trop, en Europe, c'est pour son job. » dit Jasper.

« T'es nul papa. Maman elle va à Londres pour la fashion week. »

« Londres ! La fashion week ! » s'écria Alice.

« Euh oui. » dit Julia sans comprendre la réaction de l'adulte d'ailleurs Jasper non plus ne comprenait pas.

« Elle va à….Londres ! La chance ! Je rêve d'y aller ! La mode Jasper ! »

« Euh oui…si tu veux… »

« Mais Jasper ! c'est la fashion week ! les plus beaux vêtements ! » s'écria toujours Alice en commençant à sautiller sur place. Cependant Jasper ne comprenait toujours pas et Julia riait du comportement d'Alice.

« La mode ! arh, ta femme a trop de chance ! » sautant carrément sur place. Julia était écroulé sur le sol, riant aux éclats. Et Jasper avait les yeux écarquillés face à la réaction d'Alice. Puis la jeune fille s'écroula sur la canapé.

« Désolée ! quand on parle de mode, je deviens totalement hystérique. »

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué. » Puis tout les deux éclatèrent de rire. Jasper vînt s'installer aux côtés de la jeune fille, leurs épaules se touchant et leur mains s'entrelaçant.

« Bon on fait quoi se soir ? » demanda Julia.

« Et si tu invitais Bella ? J'ai envie de gagner mon pari. » proposa Alice malicieusement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Julia mangeait devant la télé, Jasper, Alice et Bella se régalaient autour du chinois que Bella avait apporté.

Ils s'amusaient en riant aux éclats. Puis retrouvant leur calme Alice, décida de se jeter à l'eau.

« Bon Bella, sa fait combien que tu es amoureuse d'Edward ? »

Bella qui buvait s'étouffa dans son verre, et Jasper se mordit les lèvres face à la question directe de la petite brune. Il appréciait de plus en plus Alice.

« Je…Non…quoi ? » bégaya la brune tout en rougissant.

« Oh je t'en prie, Bella ça se voit. »

« Quoi ? » Bella regardait Alice, puis Jasper et à nouveau Alice.

« Oui. » dit-elle en soupirant. Jasper écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bella cède aussi vite.

« Mais pourquoi tu n'a rien tenté ? » lui demanda le jeune homme.

« Je sais pas. Il est toujours sorti avec des filles vraiment canon et moi… »

« Tu es ridicule, tu es magnifique et tu n'as pas confiance en toi. Ce qui est stupide. » lui dit la jeune brunette.

Bella et Jasper se regardèrent et rirent doucement. « Tu es drôlement intuitive pour une fille que je connais depuis hier. » chuchota Bella.

« Oh , c'est normal, j'ai l'impression qu'on vas vite devenir de très grandes amies. » dit-elle dans un grand sourire. « Hé puis ne t'inquiète je vais t'aider pour Edward. Un seul mot peut t'aider : mode. »

« Oh non ! » soupira Jasper.

« Hey ! » s'écria Alice en tapant sur le bras de Jasper. « Et si, du shopping, dès demain soir. Je finis à 17h donc toi et moi, on y va ensemble. »

Bella soupira. « Très bien. »

« Bien, je viens. On dit qu'on passerait du temps ensemble pour mettre notre plan en marche Alice. » ajouta Jasper.

« Plan ? » demanda Bella.

« Oui. Te mettre avec Edward. On joue au marieur. » Alice rit suivit des autres.

La soirée se finit tranquillement. Jasper demanda à Bella de surveiller le temps qu'il ramène Alice à son scooter.

« Bon et bien merci pour la soirée.. » Chuchota la jeune fille une fois arrivée devant le café. Elle regarda timidement à nouveau Jasper alors que celui-ci lui caressait sa joue.

«Pendant toute la journée, j'ai voulu le faire mais…on était toujours dérangé. » Lentement il s'approcha de la jeune fille. A nouveau, il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et il se sentait enivré par son odeur. Alice aussi, son souffle se coupait, elle voulait l'embrasser mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était mal.

« C'est mal. Je pourrais être dangereuse pour toi. » Souffla-t-elle alors ses lèvres touchaient dans un effleurement celle de Jasper.

« Je prends le risque. » lui dit-il alors qu'il posait sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

« Je pourrais te tuer. » Lui annonça-t-elle alors qu'elle fermait les yeux sous la chaleur de la main du blond.

« Etre loin de toi me tues. » Puis il posa enfin ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Lentement ils bougèrent leurs lèvres ensembles. Jasper adorait le goût sucré de la petite brune et Alice fondait sous le goût mentholé du beau blond. Mais bien vite, ils en voulaient plus. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Elles se caressèrent sensuellement. Puis les deux se reculent mais Jasper suce légèrement la lèvres inférieurs de la jeune fille. Ce geste provoque une frisson le long du corps d'Alice et un gémissement sort de sa bouche. Ce son a un effet plus que positif sur Jasper. Il est serré dans son jean et se tortille sur place.

Puis les deux se reculent vraiment cette fois, totalement essoufflé. Ils se sourient.

« On se voit demain ? » chuchote Jasper.

« Oui. » Mais aucun des deux ne bougent. Puis après un léger baiser, Alice sort. Elle s'avance vers son scooter, prend le casque qui est dans sa selle et détache le véhicule. Elle démarre et salue une dernière fois de la main Jasper qui était resté jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Et tout les deux lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, avaient un magnifique sourire sur leur visage.

* * *

**Hey hey !!! qui a cru que Maria était méchante !!! J'avais envie de changer. Jasper était juste énervé d'être dérangé en plein rendez-vous ! lol**

**Bon alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?!!**

**Bisou à tous (si il y a des hommes) et à toutes !!**


	5. Fatigue

**Hé oui me voilà déjà là. Je vous avais dit que c'était le chapitre 4 qui m'avez posé un problème lol.**

**Un passage assez chaud dans celui-là et je vais vous préparer mentalement parce que dans le prochain chapitre c'est le LEMON !!!!! lol**

**Merci à **

**-t171191 (je ne dis rien !!!)**

**-sarah-and-jazz (bientôt qu'on s'aura sa maladie bientôt)**

**-paulipopo **

**-Dawn266**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-odrey6401**

**-mumu la twilighteuse.**

**J'hésite à dire sa maladie soit à la fin du prochain chapitre soit dans l'autre mais normalement c'est dans le prochain chapitre que vous saurez !!! lol **

**On se retrouve à la fin pour un petit mot !**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Fatigue

Chapitre 5

Les semaines suivantes se déroulèrent de la même manière. Alice allait travailler au café durant la journée, alors que Jasper passait ses journées avec sa fille vu qu'il était en vacances. Puis vers 16h, Jasper amenait Julia au Push-light boire un chocolat chaud. Et comme Alice terminait son service vers 17H30, ils partaient tous les trois. Julia adorait Alice tout comme la jeune femme s'amusait beaucoup avec la petite

Ils se promenaient souvent. Bella parfois se rajoutait et Alice la relookait. Enfin lui donnait des conseils sur les vêtements qui allaient ensemble ou pas. Apparemment il y avait eu un léger changement puisque Edward la regardait plus souvent. Même Jasper avait confirmé.

Ils n'y avaient pas eu d'autres baisers aussi intenses que celui dans la voiture il y a deux semaines. Mais Jasper prenait souvent la main de la jeune fille ou l'embrassait légèrement sur les lèvres. Il sentait Alice mal à l'aise c'est pourquoi, il décida de lui en parler.

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé du salon du blond. Ils regardaient un film passant à la télé. Julia était rentrée chez sa mère. Juste pour le week-end puisque Maria repartait. Alice avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

« Alice ? »

« Mmh… »

« Pourquoi tu es si distante avec moi ? » demanda Jasper. Le jeune homme souffrait vraiment de la distance qu'imposait Alice. D'une certaine manière il se sentait rejeté. Il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie d'Alice. Il pensait même qu'il l'aimait.

« Quoi ? » Elle s'était redressée pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'aime pas être avec moi autant que moi j'aime être avec toi. »

« C'est pas ça. » Lui dit-elle timidement.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Parce que, Alice je t'apprécie de plus en plus et si toi tu ne veux pas… »

« J'ai jamais eu de copain avant toi. » Coupa Alice.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouais…Tu es mon premier petit ami. Enfin si c'est ce que tu es. » dit-elle d'un ton hésitant. Elle baisse son visage « Enfin j'ai déjà couché mais pas par amour, donc je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter. »

Jasper a un sourire sur son visage. Il posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Ils se regardent. « Je suis heureux d'être ton premier petit ami… Et puis c'est pas très difficile de se comporter avec son petit ami. Tu m'embrasse quand tu veux, je t'embrasse quand je veux. Et on se fait des câlins. »

« Comme avec Emmett et Jake. »

« euh… »

Alice éclate de rire devant la tête déconfite de Jasper.

« Je rigole. » Puis elle ris à nouveau.

« C'est pas drôle. » Bougonne Jasper.

Alice se calme lentement. Et rapproche sa tête de celle de Jasper. Elle mord sa lèvre et pose sa main sur le torse de Jasper. « Désolée. » Elle joue avec sa main posé sur le torse du Texan.

Jasper pose sa main droite dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs nez se touchent, se caresse, leur souffle se mélange, leurs fronts se collent. « Tu es presque pardonnée. » chuchote-t-il.

« Presque ? Et que faut-il que je fasse Mr Hale pour être complètement pardonnée ? » lui dit-elle en s'assayant à califourchon sur les jambes du blond, qui est soudainement surpris par la témérité de la jeune fille. Il descend alors sa main droite qui est dans le dos de la jeune fille pour la mettre sur la hanche droite. Sa main gauche rejoint la hanche gauche.

« Aucune idée. » Il caresse la peau de la jeune fille. Ce geste donne des frissons à Alice.

« Je pourrais essayer quelque chose. Mais il ne faut pas bouger. »

« Promis. » Alice met ses mains sur la nuque de Jasper. Puis après quelques secondes elle pose sa bouche sur celle du jeune vite elle demande l'accès avec sa langue. Une main se pose dans les cheveux bouclés et elle tire légèrement gémissement sort de la gorge de beau blond. Jasper accepte la demande de la brunette en ouvrant sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrent, ainsi que leur corps. Jasper pose une main sur les fesses de sa belle Alice. L'autre remonte lentement le long de ses côtes pour venir jouer sous le sein de la jeune fille.

Leur lèvres se séparent et Alice part à la découverte du cou de Jasper. Jasper prend dans sa main le sein de la jeune fille. Un gémissement empli le salon et envoie une décharge chez Jasper. La langue de la jeune fille taquine la clavicule de Jasper. Ce dernier grogne et un petit rire sort de la bouche d'Alice. Jasper tente alors de passer ses mains sous le chemiser de sa belle. La main droite rejoint un sein et la main gauche est posé dans le dos. Jasper retourne Alice sur le canapé. Il se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. À nouveau leur bouche se rencontre. Leurs bassins bougent en douceur.

Puis lentement la main de Jasper quitte le dos de la jeune brune et descend jusqu'au pantalon. A travers le tissu il appuie. Le souffle d'Alice se coupe.

« Non. » Elle tente de se relever. Jasper la regarde de manière confuse. « Je peux pas… » Le jeune se détache d'elle. Il est serré dans son jean. Il prend un coussin pour cacher son problème. « Il faut que j'y aille. On se voit demain. » Elle parle vite. Jasper n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'elle est déjà partie. Il grogne et renverse sa tête. Il se traite d'imbécile. Alice est encore jeune et inexpérimentée. J'ai dû lui faire peur se dit-il. Crétin.

Alice a rejoint son scooter en bas de l'immeuble de Jasper, le souffle court. Les caresses de Jasper étaient vraiment agréables un peu plus et s'aurait pu être fatale. Une larme coule sur sa joue. Elle était si bien. Peut être que Jasper ne voudra plus d'elle demain. Elle sentait qu'elle était entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui et s'était mal. Il faudra bientôt arrêter. Elle verrait demain. Sa se trouve, il ne dira rien.

Le lendemain Alice arrive au café avec les nouveaux uniformes. Oui. C'est le 1er Mai. Jacob, Leah et Emmett sont déjà là, impatient de voir les nouveaux chef d'œuvre de leur ami.

« Alors fais voir. » demande de manière surexcitée Emmett.

« Deux secondes ! » Grogne Alice alors que Leah claque l'arrière de la tête du brun.

« Hey ne m'abîme pas ! »

« Oui ne l'abîme pas, sinon maman Rosalie ne vas pas être contente. » se marre Jacob.

« Oh tais toi. » grogne Em.

« Taisez-vous tout les deux. Et regardez » Alice présente tout d'abord les vêtement des garçons. Le pantalon est gris (parce que le blanc ça tâche et on est dans un restaurant explique Alice) et très moulant, le haut est moulant et soit d'un beau bleu ou beau vert pas comme on voit dans les séries. Ils choisissent la couleur. Et l'encolure forme un V comme dans les séries. Manches courtes. Laissant deviner les muscles des garçons. Il y a écrit en sur le dos Push-light. Le « Push » est en rouge et le « light » en bleu. Ils ont un blouse s'ils veulent la porter. Sauf que les manches sont seulement autour des épaules. Il y a des poches avec des fausses seringues et d'autres instruments concernant les la médecine. Il y a aussi comme instrument un faux stéthoscope qu'il peuvent mettre autour du cou.

« Cool. On va faire rêver les nanas. » déclare Jacob. Leah lui lance un mauvais regard. « Oui, enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'un coup il y aura plus de monde, donc beaucoup d'argent et donc… » Jacob déglutit difficilement « euh bon passons aux votre.

Le costume des filles était plus simple. Une sorte de tunique. Un léger décolleté et qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse. Les manches arrivaient aux coudes. Elles étaient légèrement retroussées. Dessus il y avait un croix blanche dans un cercle rouge. Les filles devaient aussi porter une sorte de chapeau d'infirmières qui avait aussi une croix blanche dans un cercle rouge. Elles portaient des chaussures blanches à talons.

« Cool, on va faire rêver les mecs. » déclare Leah en regardant Jacob.

« Ouais bah ils te touchent je les bouffe. » marmonne-t-il. « Bon on se change. » dit-il en frappant dans ses mains. « Mets les costumes de Seth, Quil et Embry devant leur casier., Alice.»

Ils partent dans les vestiaires et se changent. Leah remarque alors que son amie a les yeux rouges et de très grosse cernes sous les yeux.

« Alice, ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune brune regarde son amie et secoue négativement la tête. Elle lui raconte alors s soirée.

« Tu devrais lui dire, Alice. » déclare Leah après un moment de silence.

« Non. Je ne veux pas la faire fuir maintenant. »

« Mais il faudra bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre. » ajoute doucement l'Indienne.

« Oui, je sais. Mais j'ai tellement peur. J'ai peur qu'il me rejette comme tout les autres. Et que Bella me rejette aussi. Que par ma faute Rosalie ne veux plus d'Emmett. Jacob, Em et Toi êtes mes seuls vrais amis. Maintenant il y a Bella, Edward et Jasper. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que dès que je leur dis la vérité sur ma maladie les gens s'éloigne de moi. Ils ont peur et me regarde comme un monstre. J'ai trop souffert de ces rejets depuis l'accident Leah… » Alice éclate alors en sanglot.

« Je sais ma belle. Mais nous on est là. Et si les gens te rejette c'est que se sont tous des cons. Et puis on est pas partis. Puis si Jasper s'en va j'irai lui casser sa belle gueule. » Elle lui essuie ses larmes. « Sinon c'est quand ton prochain rendez-vous médical ? »

« Le 15. »

« Bien. Cette fois c'est moi qui vient avec toi. Tu m'apprendras à coudre. » Leah et Alice rient. Puis elles sortent afin de commencer leurs services.

Les heures passent rapidement jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Julia arrivent. Julia se précipite dans les bras de Alice.

« Lice ! » crie-t-elle.

Alice la réceptionne tant bien que mal. « Dis-donc bientôt c'est toi qui me porteras dans tes bras. » Julia éclate de rire. Alice l'embrasse. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Et tu sais quoi j'ai rencontré le nouvel amoureux de maman. Il gentil mais pas aussi gentil que toi. » Alice ris légèrement et pose Julia sur le sol. Elle s'avance ensuite vers Jasper.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

Tout les deux sont mal à l'aise.

« Désolé. » Ils avaient parler en même temps. Ils se sourirent.

« Désolée d'être parti comme ça. J'ai pris peur. » lui dit-elle.

« Et moi désolé de…Bon en faîte j'ai beaucoup aimé mais désolé d'être allé trop vite. »

« Pas grave. A vrai dire j'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. » dit-elle en rougissant. Jasper approuva puis s'installa où sa fille était assise. Elle avait déjà un glace devant que Leah lui avait apporté. Alice apporta un café à Jasper.

Il lui attrapa le bras. « Au faîtes tu es très sexy. ». Alice rougis toutefois elle lui fis un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Jasper souffla un bon coup.

17H30 arriva bien vite Alice partit se changer alors que Leah s'approchait du Blond.

« Au faites je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais samedi c'est l'anniversaire d'Alice. Donc invite Edward, Bella Carlisle et Esmée si tu veux. Exceptionnellement la boîte sera fermée. Sa sera juste pour nous. »

« Okay. Je ne savais pas que c'était son anniversaire. »

« T'en fais pas. Elle ne le dit jamais à personne. Mais heureusement qu'on est là. »Puis elle s'éloigna. Alice arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Il lui prit la main et Julia lui prenait l'autre main.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire. »

« Oh… Oui. J'ai l'habitude de le fêter qu'avec Leah, Em et Jake. »

« Hé bien Leah nous a invité. »

« D'accord. » Puis Jasper s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. « Tu as des cernes. »

« Euh ouais je suis fatiguée. » dit-elle nerveusement.

« Tu devrais dormir. »

« Je le ferai. »

« Papa, Alice…On peut aller au cinéma ? S'il te plaît ! » Alice était placé derrière Jasper et montra a Julia une mine de petite fille triste. Julia observa Alice un moment avant de reproduire la mimique. Jasper éclata de rire. Puis se tourna vers Alice.

« Je t'ai vu dans la vitrine. » Alice regarda derrière Jasper et remarqua en effet qu'elle était bien visible. « Tu mènes ma fille dans le mauvais chemin. » Alice ri puis embrassa Jasper. « D'accord on va au cinéma, Julia. »

* * *

**Hé voilà !!! alors ?**

**Donc le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire avec une avancée dans le couple Bella et Edward, avec le lémon….**

**Au faîtes j'aimerai dire un petit mot. Il y a une auteur qui se nomme Miss Vintage et qui écrit une fic nommée Lola Black, fille imprévisible. Personnellement je trouve que ça change des histoires de Bella et Edward. Pas que je n'aime pas les histoires avec nos grands amoureux mais le problème c'est que ça me fend le cœur que personne ne lise sa fic. Peut être que certain la lise mais il est vrai que quand les reviews ne sont pas au rendez-vous sa fait un peu mal. J'espère que vous auteur vous comprenez et vous aussi lecteur ou lectrice. Je dis juste , je n'engueule personne.**

**Voilà sinon nous on se retrouve très vite !!!!!**

**Bisou !!!!!**


	6. L'anniversaire

**Salut à tous ! Voilà un chapitre qui m'a bouleversé lorsque je l'ai écrit. Car les réactions que vous verrez à la fin ont existé et malheureusement existe toujours.**

**Merci à :**

**-Cam96**

**-mumu la twilighteuse**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-Milie-jade**

**-Dawn266**

**-petite-vampirette **

**-sarah-and-jazz**

**-mamoure21**

**-heero dark (tu as tout trouvé !!!)**

**Voilà toutes les réponses que vous attendez. J'espère que certains ne seront pas trop déçus.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Chapitre6

L'anniversaire.

Alice est chez Bella et Edward. Ils vivent en colocation. Alice a prévu d'habiller son amie. Evidemment Bella a dans un premier temps râler et refuser puis dans un second temps soupirer et accepter et enfin troisième temps râler. Et durant ces trois temps Alice a souri, souri et souri.

Alice avait trouvé la robe parfaite pour Bella lors de leur viré shopping. Elle était de couleur noire. Les manches s'arrêtaient entre le coude et le poignet. Le col était dégagé. Elle s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Et entre les seins et le nombril c'était légèrement transparent. .

Bien sûr Bella avait râlé. Puis elle avait étè surprise en découvrant la robe d'Alice. La jeune fille avait découvert que la jeune Brandon aurait aimé vivre dans les années 60. Et puis au final, elle s'était dit une foi qu'on connaissait Alice et son hyper activité et sa folie c'était normal. L'encolure formait un carré entre les épaules et la poitrine. Les manches étaient longues et évasives au niveau des poignets. La robe arrivait à la moitié des cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle portait aussi de grandes bottes blanches et un foulards dans les cheveux. Le tout de couleur rose, rouge, jaune, orange.

.

Et lorsqu'elle arrivèrent ensemble Bella vit que les amis d'Alice s'était aussi vêtu dans les années 60. Leah portait la robe blanche de Marilyn Monroe. Et les garçons est habillé en hippi. Jacob et Emmett se battaient pour choisir la musique.

« Alice, Bella ! » s'écria Leah en apercevant les deux jeunes femmes. « Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle. »

« Merci. »

« Joyeux anniversaire licette. Salut Belli-bella !» cria Jacob.

« Arrête avec se surnom débile. » crièrent les deux femmes ce qui firent tout le monde y compris Bella et Alice.

« Alice ! Dis oui ! » supplia Emmett.

« Non ! dis non. » contra Jacob.

« Euh…pourquoi pas… » Sourie de manière énigmatique Alice.

« Bon ba c'est oui. Maintenant petit chacal qui fait pipi sur un tipi tu te pousses et tu me laisses mettre Michael Jackson. »

Les filles exposèrent de rire fasse au surnom qu'Emmett donné à Jacob.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, Edward et Jasper.

Tous lui souhaitèrent un « Joyeux anniversaire » en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » chuchote une voix à l'oreille de la jeune fille. Alice se tourne vers Jasper. Il porte une chemise grise qui met ses yeux en valeur. Et qui par la même occasion fait accélérer le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Merci. » . Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules qui sont trop hautes. Elle doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Sa faire rire Jasper. Il met alors sa tête au niveau de celle de la jeune fille. « Arrêtes j'ai l'impression que t'es mon père et que tu vas me parler comme si j'étais une gamine. »

Jasper lui tapote la tête en lui disant « tu vas manger ton gâteau, ouvrir tes cadeaux et aller au lit. Les petites filles n'ont pas le droit de se coucher tard. »

« Tu as raison papa. Mais j'attends mon prince charmant. »

« Il viendra. »

« Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas là maintenant, je voulais lui montrer mon ensemble de lingerie. Un très beau boxer en dentelle bleu et le soutien gorge qui s'attache et surtout s'arrache avec les dents par devant. Tu comprends. » Elle se détache de Jasper et commence à s'éloigner.

Elle a peine le temps de faire deux pas, que le jeune homme la retient par le poignet. Elle tourne la tête vers Jasper. Ces yeux se sont obscurcis. Il se rapproche d'elle lentement et pose une main sur sa taille et une autre sur sa joue. « Tu veux ma mort. » chuchote-t-il.

« Je te les déjà dit. Je suis dangereuse et je pourrai te tuer. » lui répond-elle.

« Je sais tu me l'a dit tous les jours. » Puis il pose enfin ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille. Il caresse sa lèvre avec sa langue. Le baiser s'approfondit.

Mais ils doivent cesser de s'embrasser pour respirer. Il pose son front contre la jeune fille. Puis ils se séparent pour rejoindre les autres.

La soirée se passe dans une bonne humeur entre boisson alcoolisé, danse, et rire.

Vers 4h du matin alors que Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis depuis un moment, Alice Emmett et Rosalie qui était les plus éveillés décidèrent de faire un action et vérité. Tous s'amusaient beaucoup jusqu'à ce que ça tombe sur Bella et le gage sadique d'Alice.

« action. » dit Bella.

« Fais le plus chaud et sensuel baiser à Edward. » Bella avale sa salive difficilement mais accepte tout de même. Elle avale juste un verre de vodka coca et se déplace jusqu'au jeune homme qui est assis plus loin dans une grande discussion avec Jasper. Bella attrape Edward par la chemise et les cheveux et plaque ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme. Edward a les bras ballants durant quelques secondes puis il pose ses mains sur la taille de la brune. Bella s'assoit à califourchon sur Edward.

Tous regardent le « couple ». Puis ils s'arrêtent de s'embrasser. Edward chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui rougit furieusement mais qui hoche la tête positivement. Ils se lèvent et s'enfuit à l'extérieur en se tenant par la main. Les autres explosent de rire.

« Et un couple, un » cri Jacob.

Jasper se rapproche des jeunes. Puis ils continuent à boire et à danser.

Jasper et Alice dansent ensemble se regardant dans les yeux, s'embrassant de temps à autres. Les joues de la jeune fille sont rouge dû à l'alcool. Jasper les caresses de sa main. « Je t'aime. ». Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillent, son cœur s'emballe. Elle se jette sur les lèvres de Jasper. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour de la taille du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassent comme si leur vies en dépendaient.

« j'ai envie de toi. » chuchote le jeune homme.

« Moi aussi. » Puis sans s'en rendre compte ils s'en vont. Ils prennent un taxi. Et arrivent rapidement chez Jasper. Dans l'ascenseur le blond plaque la brunette contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Alice lâche un petit cri à cause du froid mais aussi du geste de Jasper.

Elle ouvre la chemise de Jasper et embrasse son torse. Il grogne alors qu'il l'embrasse dans le cou. L'ascenseur s'ouvre. Il soulève Alice qui enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle sent le son désir ce qui la fait gémir. Avant qu'Alice ne s'en rende compte, ils sont dans la chambre de Jasper.

Impatient et affamé, les mains de Jasper parcourt le corps d'Alice en tentant de lui retirer les vêtements de la jeune fille. Alice est en sous-vêtements sous Jasper. Lorsque le blond voit les dessous, sa respiration se bloque. « Tu n'as pas menti sur ce que tu as dis sur tes sous vêtements. » dit-il une voix rauque.

Un frisson parcourt le corps d'Alice et pourtant son bas-ventre la chauffe. Jasper retire sa chemise. Alice remarque alors les cicatrices sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle passe ses doigts sur certaines, comme une caresse.

« J'étais un mauvais garçon plus jeune. Je me battais souvent. »

« C'est sexy. » Elle se redresse et l'embrasse. Alors que Jasper embrasse sa poitrine et tente de dégrafer le soutien gorge avec ses dents, la jeune fille déboutonne le pantalon de son amant et le baisse. Jasper d'un coup habile vire son pantalon et se retrouve en boxer. Alice s'arque sur le lit lorsque les dents de Sirius titillent un téton. Tout les deux sont enivrés par les caresses et les gémissements de l'autre. Les lèvres et la langue de Jasper laissent des marques de même les ongles d'Alice.

« Non Jasper, arrêtes ! Je ne peux pas…Si tu continues… »

Ses pensées sont incohérentes, sentir le corps de Jasper contre le sien la rend folle. Elle sent la façon dont Jasper la veut, surtout à la façon dont Jasper se frotte contre elle et lui fait arracher des petits cris. Il sent l'excitation de Jasper augmenter. Mais Alice lui retire son boxer. Jasper en fait de même avec celui d 'Alice.

Les baisers de Jasper sont doux mais aussi dévorants. Ses mains glissent le long du corps d'Alice descendant de plus en plus bas. Jasper se positionne entre les jambes son amante. Ils ont chauds tout les deux. Jasper la pénètre lentement. Un soupir de bonheur les prends. Jasper s'enfonce de plus en plus vite en Alice.

« Jasper, je… »Alice sent le feu dans sa respiration et ses poumons. Jasper se rapproche de plus en plus d'Alice. Il veut être au maximum au près d'elle. Les jambes d'Alice s'enroule autour des hanches de Jasper. « Jasper, je vais… »

Jasper jouit avant elle, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans l'oreille et pressant le clitoris de son amante. Ce qui emmène Alice dans l'orgasme. Les yeux d'Alice se ferment à cause de la force de son orgasme. Jasper s'écroule sur Alice. Il lui donne des petits baisers dans le cou. Et petit à petit , les deux s'endorment.

Quand Alice se réveille, elle est dans un second état. Elle ne reconnaît pas où elle est. Elle sent un bras sur sa taille. Elle tourne si rapidement la tête qu'elle fais craquer son cou. Jasper est à côté d'elle.

Jasper est nu à côté d'elle.

Et Jasper est nu et elle est nue aussi.

Nue. Les vêtements sont au sol.

Elle se lève. Et voit un miroir près de la porte. Elle s'approche et aperçoit quatre taches sombres sur son cou. Quatre suçons. Il y en a aussi près de son téton. La respiration d'Alice se bloque. Elle se rhabille et regarde autour du lit. La panique la submerge. Les larmes montent. Mais elle refuse de pleurer. Se n'est pas le moment, Alice. Se dit-elle.

Mais elle panique vraiment. Elle ne trouve pas le préservatif.

Elle soulève le draps et voit une tache de sang sur le lit.

Sa gorge se serre. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour mais pas de nombreuses fois. Juste deux ou trois quand elle avait 16ans. Mais c'est tout. Elle enlève le drap et la couette la met en boule.

Elle a envie de vomir. Puis elle se retourne et voit Jasper allongé sur le ventre. Magnifique.

Il faut qu'elle sorte maintenant. Lentement elle sort de la chambre avec les draps du lit. Elle passe dans le salon et vois un carnet avec un stylo. Elle s'arrête et écrit.

**Je t'en prie fais un teste et viens me voir une fois seulement que tu as les résultats. Pitié. Alice.**

Elle repose le stylo et sort en courant. Les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Elle panique vraiment. Elle prends un taxi et se rend chez Leah et Jacob. Ils vivent au dessus du café. Lorsqu'elle arrive, elle sonne comme une furie. Et c'est un Jacob grognon qui lui ouvre.

« Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est Alice. » grogne-t-il. Mais c'est un sanglot désespéré qui lui répond. Il voit Alice en pleure avec ses draps dans les bras qui les serre. Il la laisse entrer dans leur salon. « Leah ! » crie Jacob. Puis il tente de s'approcher de la jeune fille. Mais elle secoue négativement la tête. « Alice. » Chuchote-il.

« Non. » c'est un sanglot profond terrible. Quelques secondes plus tard Leah descend les escaliers en baillant. Lorsqu'elle voit son amie en pleure serrant des draps dans ses bras, elle se précipite.

« Lâche ses draps, Alice. » ordonne Jacob. Et elle les lâche et se jette dans les bras de ses amis. On dirait une petite fille qui a besoin de ses parents se dit Jacob. Et heureusement lui et Leah sont là.

Lorsque Jasper se réveille, c'est par une sonnerie. Celle de sa porte. Il se redresse et ne voit pas Alice. La sonnette continue. Il s'habille rapidement et ouvre la porte. Sa fille se jette dans ses bras.

« Papa ! »

« Salut ma chérie. Salut Maria. »

Maria rie. « Oula, pas beaucoup dormi on dirait. On a fait des folies. »

Jasper rougi. « euh ouais. » Il se passe une main dans ses cheveux, signe de gène. Il repose sa fille à terre.« Euh, sauf qu'elle est pas là. »

« Papa c'est quoi ça. » Julia secoue un papier. Maria et Jasper s'avance et lisent le morceau de papier. Ils froncent les sourcils sans comprendre.

« Qu'es ce que sa veut dire ? » demande Maria.

« Aucune idée. » Jasper est totalement paumé. Ils discutent encore quelques instants plus tard puis Maria décide de partir. Jasper reste la matinée et l'après midi avec sa fille dans son appartement ne sachant pas comment contacter Alice. Il ne sait pas où il habite et n'a pas son numéro. Il se dit qu'il irait la voir demain au café pour comprendre.

Le lendemain vers 15h, Jasper se dirige en compagnie de sa fille au Push-light. Il arrive Alice est là. Les yeux rouges.

« Alice ? » l'appelle-t-il.

Alice se tend mais se retourne quand même. « Tu as fais le teste. » demande rapidement.

« Non. » Jasper voit les yeux d'Alice s'emplir de larmes. « Je ne comprends pas. J'ai fait quelque chose mal ? »

« Va faire le test. » Répond seulement Alice.

« Mais quel test ? » commence à s'énerver Jasper.

« Le test du Sida. » répond une voix. Jasper se retourne. C'est Maria. Elle a le visage froid et déterminé.

« Mon nouvel ami est détective, et quand je suis passé chez toi Jasper, on a vu le mot. Mais on a pas compris. Donc j'ai demandé à mon copain de faire des recherches sur toi Alice. T'as copine à le Sida. » Tout les clients dans le café écoutent la conversation. Jacob, Leah et Emmett se sont rapprochés. Alice pleure.

« C'est vrai ? » demande Jasper à Alice.

« Je… »

« Oui ou non ?! »hurle Jasper.

« Hey calme toi mec. » lui dit Emmett.

« Me calmer ! Tu veux que je me calme ?! Mais merde non, la fille avec qui je sors à essayer de me tuer. »

« Non ! » hurle Alice. « J'ai pas essayer de te tuer. Je te l'ai dit que j'étais dangereuse, mais tu ne m'a pas écouter. Et… »

« Putain ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu était réellement dangereuse? »

« Pour ça ! Justement pour ça. Eviter ce genre de réflexion. » Alice pleure. « J'ai eu un accident de voiture avec mes parents qui sont morts sur le coup. J'ai eu besoin de transfusion sanguine sauf qu'ils m'ont donné du sang contaminé. Je me suis alors promis de toujours dire la vérité à tout les gens que je rencontrerai. Que je suis malade. Les seules personnes qui sont restées C'est Emmett, Jacob et Leah. Je t'ai rien dit parce que pour une fois j'avais envie d'être bien dans ma vie. De m'amuser c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. »

« Et tu as voulu de t'amuser en me contaminant. »Grogne Jasper.

« Ou en t'attaquant au plus faible, comme ma fille. » rage Maria.

« Mais vous allez arrêter, c'est pas en parlant que vous tomber malade. C'est par le sexe ou le sang. Donc va faire un teste Jasper. » ordonne Emmett.

« J'aurai dû me douter que tu étais malade, lorsque ce fou t'a renverser. Ris amèrement Jasper. « Tu n'es qu'un monstre. » Les larmes tombent sur les joues d'Alice mais aussi sur celle de Jasper.

Jasper sort rageusement suivit de Maria et de Julia. Certains clients sortent d'autre restent. Alice s'écroule alors dans les bras d'Emmett.

Cette foutue maladie tue, pas seulement qui l'ont mais les proches de la personnes malades. Se dit Emmett dégoûté par la réaction du blond.

* * *

**Alors ? **

**Je vais me répéter mais le genre de réaction comme Jasper ou Maria a existé et EXISTE toujours hélas.**

**Bon à bientôt pour la suite.**


	7. se retrouver

**Salut à tous et à toutes !!**

**Et je dois dire que je suis quand même surprise que vous êtes aussi méchante avec Jasper. Je ne le défends mais imaginez que votre petit(e) ami(e) ait le sida et qu'il ne l'ai pas dit. Que vous couchiez avec cette personne SANS préservatif je pense quand même que tout le monde réagirait de la même manière. Par la colère.**

**Ah oui l'oubli du préservatif est dû à l'alcool, ils ont bu, bu, bu, bu et encore bu c'est pour ça parce que s'ils n'avaient pas bu, bu, bu, bu et encore bu j'aurai mis un préservatif évidemment.**

**Bref mais merci quand même pour vos reviews :**

**-odrey6401**

**-mamoure21**

**-fan-par-hasard21 (bah les sentiments sont présent et chez Alice et chez Jasper :S)**

**-Miss Vintage**

**-SweetLullaby : merci pour ton message et les renseignements à la fin je savais qu'il existait un traitement mais ne connaissais pas le nom donc vraiment je te remercie de m'avoir aider.**

**-t171191**

**-paulipopo**

**-sarah-and-jazz**

**-AZN**

**-choukchouquette**

**-Cam96**

**-Dawn266**

**-petite-vampirette (euh oui j'aime bien Jasper en méchant lol )**

**

* * *

  
**

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement SweetLullaby qui m'a donné quelques informations. Comme le nom du traitement. Donc merci !!!!

* * *

M'aimer malgré la maladie

Se retrouver.

Chapitre 7

« Alice, mange un morceau. »

Alice sourit à Emmett. « Déjà fais. »

Emmett hausse les épaules et continue à balayer le sol. « T'as l'air complètement à la masse. Donc… »

« ça va. » Alice continue à nettoyer les tables. Il s'est passé un mois depuis l'incident. Et depuis ce mois Alice n'avait plus de nouvelle de Jasper, ni de Bella ni des autres. Même Emmett n'avait plus aucune nouvelle de Rosalie. Et il lui avait même laissé un message furieux en disant que bien évidemment comme Jasper elle était une idiote et que s'il devait choisir entre fille narcissique et sa sœur de cœur le choix était vite fait : c'était Alice. Bien sûr Alice avait engueulé Emmett jusqu'à ce que ce dernier la prenne dans ses bras.

Alice vient travailler tous les jours, comme d'habitude et aide Jacob à la cuisine quand elle arrive. Elle sert le café à tous les clients habituels, s'appliquant à sourire à chacun et à leur souhaiter une bonne journée quand ils s'en vont. À la fin de la journée, il aide Leah à nettoyer la boutique, pendant que Jacob et Emmett font la vaisselle et sort la poubelle. Le temps passe agréablement de cette façon.

Mais le soir chez elle, c'est différent. Son cœur saigne.

La clochette de la porte sonne. Alice et Emmett se retournent et se figent. Rosalie et Bella sont là toutes les deux. Bella s'avance légèrement.

« On est désolée. On…Jasper nous a interdit de venir te voir, de nous nous dire ce qui s'est passé…jusqu'à se qu'on pète un câble toutes les deux. »

« Il nous dit ce qui s'est passé. » ajoute Rosalie. « Que tu as…le sida et que vous avez couchez ensemble sans préservatif… » Alice hoche la tête.

« Qu'es ce que vous faîtes là ? » grogne Emmett. Alice tourne la tête vers son ami surpris du ton employé. Elle sait qu'Emmett souffre de ça.

« On est allé voir Carlisle, pour en savoir plus sur cette maladie. On voulait se renseigner, on voulait te revoir. » Emmett se détend au parole de la blonde. « Et se n'est pas ta faute…et on ne l'attrape par l'air comme la grippe. » Alice sourit face à la comparaison. « Puis je suis allé trouver les garçons, Edward et Jasper. Je les ai engueulé pour ne pas vouloir venir voir. Et temps que Jasper ne viendra pas te voir je refuse de lui parler. »

Alice hoche la tête. Il y a un silence.

« Euh es-ce qu'il est malade ? Es-ce que je lui ai donné le virus ? » demande Alice la gorge serré.

« Hé bien je sais qu'après la découverte de tout ça, il est allé faire test de dépistage et il prend un traitement appelé « traitement post-exposition : TPE. Pour le moment il n'a rien. Il doit faire le test chaque mois pendant 6mois. »

Alice laisse échappé quelques larmes et Bella se jette dans les bras de son amie. Bella pleure aussi.

Rosalie se tourne aussi vers Emmett un air coupable sur le visage.

« j'ai eu ton message. Et…les deux premières semaines je pensais qu'il fallait que je sois du côté de mon frère suite à leur rupture mais quand tu m'a laissé ce message j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose. Et…je suis désolée. » Rosalie fond en larmes et Emmett alors la prend dans ses bras.

« Mais qu'avons nous là…. Le club des pleureuse, si c'est pas mignon. » raille Jacob.

« Tais-toi imbécile » frappe Leah sur la tête de Jacob. « Vous allez bien les filles ? » demande la jeune Indienne en embrassant Rose et Bella.

« Oh faites Bella, comme on sait pas vue depuis un mois… »commence Alice avec un grand sourire. « Si je me rappelle bien le soir de mon anniversaire, tu es parti avec Edward. Alors ? » dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Bella rougit furieusement alors que Rosalie explose de rire.

« aaaaaahhhhh alors. » hurle Leah et Alice.

Bella commence à parler mais elle bégaye.

« Ils sortent ensemble ! » coupe Rosalie.

« Whou !!!!! » crie les filles.

Les semaines passent, le froid fait petit et malgré tout Jasper lui manque. Son cœur suffoque toujours. Même après trois mois. Alice pense quand même que sa passera même si c'est difficile. Puisqu'elle voit souvent Bella et Rosalie et que lorsqu'elle croise les yeux de la blonde elle a l'impression de voir Jasper.

Alors qu'elle boit un peu d'eau, en observant le soleil filtrer à travers les nuages, la porte s'ouvre. Alice se retourne et aperçoit la petite Julia.

« Julia ? »

« Alice ! » Elle se précipite dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » lui demande Alice.

« Tu me manquais ! Et comme maman est en Europe pendant un long moment et papa toujours à fond dans le travail, j'ai décidé qu'après l'école je viendrai te voir. » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Oh. »

« Tiens mais c'est la petite Juju ! » s'exclame la voix de Leah.

« Coucou Leah !Dis Alice, tu veux pas qu'on aille se promener. »

« Julia, je suis désolée, mais… »

« C'est une bonne idée. Pars maintenant Alice. » ordonne la voix de Leah.

« Bien je vais me changer. »

Une fois changée, elle passe la porte avec Julia. Mais au moment de sortir elle voit que ses trois amis échange un sourire.

« Où veux tu aller ? » demande-t-elle à la petite fille de 7 ans.

« Au parc. » répond-elle immédiatement. Julia tire la main d'Alice et marche d'un pas rapide. Comme si elle était pressée. Lorsque Julia et Alice passe les portillons du parc, la jeune fille se fige. C'est le parc où Jasper et Alice sont sorti ensemble la première fois.

« Allez, Alice, j'ai faim, vite. » lui crie la jeune fille. Plus la jeune Alice, avance, plus son cœur se serre. Elle aperçoit le restaurant de glace et elle voit Julia s'installer à une table à l'extérieur. La même table.

Alice souffle puis s'installe. Elle regarde ses mains qui tremblent légèrement.

« Salut Alice. »

Alice se retourne lentement.

Elle connaît cette voix.

C'est celle de Jasper.

Son souffle se bloque.

Elle est figée sur sa chaise.

« Julia, tu veux bien aller voir Bella. » lui demande Jasper.

Bella ? Alice suit Julia des yeux et la voit se jette dans les bras de Bella. Puis la brune fait signe de la main à Alice avec une grand sourire.

« Alice ? » La jeune fille tourne sa tête vers la voix. Jasper s'est assis là où sa fille était installée auparavant. La gorge de la petite brune est serrée. Jasper aussi est angoissé.

« Je m'excuse. » déclare Jasper. Alice relève la tête et plante son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux.

« Je ne comprends pas. Se serait plutôt à moi de… » Commence Alice.

« Non. Jamais je n'aurais dû te traiter de monstre. Tu n'en es pas un. Tu es tout ce que tu veux sauf ça. » le coupe Jasper.

Elle regarde un moment Jasper et soudain c'est clair pour elle. Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et se met à pleurer. « Je suis désolée. C'est ma faute…Si je suis horrible…Je… » Elle est incapable dans dire plus tellement ses pleurs lui bloque sa gorge. Jasper la prend dans ses bras. Il caresse lentement le dos de la jeune fille.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demande-t-il une fois les pleurs calmés.

« Par ma faute, tu es malade, je t'ai donné cette foutue maladie. »

« Non, je ne suis pas malade. Je n'ai rien pour le moment. Mais je dois attendre encore trois mois pour être sûr. » Il y a un silence pendant lequel ils s'observent longuement.

« Tu as maigri, Alice. » Chuchote Jasper. Il lui caresse sa joue. Alice ferme les yeux à ce contact. Cette main qui lui a tant manqué.

« C'est parce que…je m'en veux de ce que je t'ai fais. » Jasper hoche la tête.

« Je peux te poser une question, Alice ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malade ? Je veux dire la première fois qu'on est venue ici, je t'ai dit pour ma fille et mon ex-femme…je sais que ce n'est pas pareille mais pourquoi ? »

Alice semble réfléchir un instant tandis que Jasper la contemple. Même si il trouve qu'elle a maigri, il la trouve toujours aussi magnifique.

« Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres amis que Leah, Jacob et Emmett. J'ai toujours voulu me faire des amis mais je me suis promise de toujours leur dire la vérité concernant ma maladie. Tous ont fuit. J'ai été blessé, avant l'accident je pouvais me faire des tas d'amis…Alors envisager d'avoir un petit ami ce n'était pas envisageable. Mais le problème c'est que lorsque tu es a mes côtés mes sens sont affolés. Tu me fais perdre la tête et, malgré ces trois mois je t'aime encore et toujours. » Alice pleure à nouveau.

Jasper a un léger sourire et efface lentement les larmes de la jeune femme.

« quand j'ai appris la vérité sur ta maladie Alice j'étais furieux. Contre toi, de ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais malade et surtout furieux contre moi. D'avoir oublier ce préservatif. J'étais aussi blessé et triste. C'est ma dispute avec ma sœur qui ma ouvert les yeux. Je suis allé voir Carlisle j'ai eu une grande discussion concernant le Sida et les risques. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai découvert qu'il ne fallait pas qu'une personne atteinte d'une grande maladie soit malheureuse…

Que sa pouvait la faire dépérir. Et malheureusement j'ai échoué. Je t'ai rendu malheureuse. Ta maigreur en est la preuve. Tu as tes amis certes mais moi aussi je veux être là pour toi. Et malgré ces trois mois et malgré la maladie, je t'aime Alice. »

Le regard d'Alice s'illumina. Celui de Jasper est tendre et tout les deux se rapproche. Leurs lèvres se touchent et bougent ensemble. Dans ce baiser, ils transmettent leur amour, leur sentiment qui son bien réelle. Puis ils se détachent essoufflés mais heureux.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi. Et déjà je vais commencer par te faire manger. » Alice éclate de rire. Jasper aime se rire. Ça lui fait du bien d'entendre. Alice a l'impression depuis trois mois de revivre.

« Alors ça a marché ? » demande une petite voix fluette. Alice voit Jasper rougir avant de se retourner vers Julia. Julia et Bella ont un grand sourire.

« Vous étiez au courant ? » Demande Alice.

« Bah c'est papa qui m'a demandé de venir te voir. »

Bella éclate de rire alors que Jasper rougit.

« C'est vrai ? » Alice se tourne vers Jasper.

« Euh ouais, en faîtes tout le monde était au courant. »

« Tout le monde ? »

« Euh ouais, Rose, Edward, Carlisle, Leah, Jacob et Emmett. »

« Et moi, papa ! » s'exclame Julia

« Oui et toi. »

Alice approche ses lèvres de Jasper et lui chuchote un « merci » avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du blond.

* * *

**Voilà !!!**

**Alors soulagé, déçu ?**

**On se retrouve bientôt pour LE dernier chapitre ! **

**bisouxxxx**


	8. S'aimer

**Hé voilà le dernier chapitre :S**

**Merci à**

**-Cam96 (les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre)**

**-Miss Vintage (Moi aussi Alice est mon perso préféré !!!)**

**-t171191**

**-fan-par-hasard21 (normal que Julia soit mimi, son papa c'est Jasper lol)**

**-paulipopo**

**-ceci27**

**-petite-vampirette**

**-odrey6401**

**-Sarah-and-jazz (euh donc c'est pas dit dans se chapitre mais pour moi Bella et Edward ont couché ensemble, la copine d'edward les as surpris le lendemain au lit. Puis après ne pas avoir vu Edward pendant plus d'une semaine, le jeune homme a décidé de revoir son amie et sauf que la tension sexuelle était toujours là donc ils ont recouché ensemble et puis après ils ont parlés pour ensuite recouché ensemble lol)**

**-mamoure21**

**

* * *

  
**

M'aimer malgré la maladie.

Chapitre 8

Alice finissait son service plus tard que d'habitude. Il était presque 20h. Mais eu lieu de rentrer chez elle, elle se dirigea chez que de penser à son nom, Alice ressentait un long frisson parcourir son corps.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Il y avait eu beaucoup de baiser, de nombreuses caresses et quelques câlins plus ou moins intime sans jamais franchir le cap. Ce qui entraînait une quantité de soupir de frustration de la part des deux.

Lorsque Jasper ouvrit la porte, Alice écarquilla les yeux. Jasper portait un jean tout simple avec une chemise blanche. Il avait dans ses mains un magnifique bouquet de Lys qu'il lui tendait.

« Tiens. » lui dit-il.

« Merci. » chuchota-elle et rougissant légèrement.

« Entre. » Il lui ouvrit la porte.

Alice détailla méticuleusement l'appartement en fronçant les sourcils. « On fête quelque chose ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? » Jasper avait un sourire en coin.

« Bah je sais pas, pourquoi ya tout ça ? » désigna-t-elle de la main l'appartement.

En effet, le blond avait mis des bougies de partout et les lampes étaient très feutrées. Ce qui créer une ambiance intime. Jasper avait aussi dressé un table avec une nappe blanche, des magnifiques couverts et une seule et unique rose au centre de la table. Il y avait une douce musique Jazzy en arrière. Une ambiance romantique.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de passer une soirée romantique avec ma petite amie ? » dit-il en enlaçant tendrement la jeune fille qui faisait battre son cœur.

« Si, mais tu aurai pu me prévenir. Je me serai changé pour cette occasion. » dit-elle en désignant le legging noir et la tunique grise qu'elle portait.

« Tu es parfaite. » Chuchota-t-il. Puis Jasper approcha sa tête de la jeune fille. « Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir. » Ris Alice avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son amoureux. Jasper taquina la lèvre inférieure de sa chérie, lui quémandant l'entrée. Ce que la jeune fille accepta. Ils gémirent, à l'unisson, de plaisir.

Ils se détachèrent posant leur front l'un contre l'autre. Jasper caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi, Jasper. » Un dernier baiser puis Jasper fit passer son lutin à table.

Le repas se déroula dans une intimité parfaite, ou la tension montait au fur et à mesure du repas. Grâce en partie au plat délicieux que Jasper avait préparé, et aussi aux petits regards qu'ils se lançaient ou aux mains qui se touchaient mais aussi les jambes qui s'effleuraient.

Arrivé au dessert, Jasper se gratta la gorge. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

« J'en étais sûr ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Ce n'est pas pour rien ce repas ! » Mais Alice avait un grand sourire. De plus elle était impatiente de savoir se que son beau blond avait à dire.

Jasper se leva et prit une lettre qui était posée sur le buffet. Il agita le papier devant la brunette.

« Alice, ça fait six mois. » dit-il mystérieusement.

« Six mois ? de quoi ? » Alice ne comprenait se place derrière sa chérie en posant ses mains sur les épaules. Il commença à les masser, puis déposa des petits baisers dans son cou, et un derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Ce qui lui provoqua un léger gémissement. « Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait, il y a six mois ? » Jasper descendis ses mains le long des bras de la brune. La peau d'Alice se hérissa.

« Oui… » Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Satisfait de la réaction de sa petite amie, Jasper leva la jeune fille et se positionna dans son dos. « J'ai fais le dernier test. » Il posa une main sur le bas ventre de la jeune fille et une autre sous le soutient gorge de la jeune fille. Il caressait lentement. « Je ne suis pas malade… » Il embrassa la nuque.

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Alice. « C'est vrai ? » Elle posa ses mains sur celle du blond.

« Oui. »

« C'est magnifique. » Elle se retourna et se plaqua dans les bras du Texan. « Si tu avais été malade, je pense que je m'en serai voulu. »

Jasper releva la tête de la jeune fille. « Tu n'aurais pas à t'en vouloir. On aurait fait l'amour comme des fous sans préservatifs. »

Cela déclancha un éclat de rire de la part de la jeune fille. « On va juste devoir faire l'amour avec un préservatif, et un test à chaque mois. »

Là Alice rougit furieusement. Il venait d'insinuer que…La brune n'était pas prude mais elle revoyait des images d'il y a six mois, et cela lui chauffa le bas ventre.

« Alice, il y autre chose… » La jeune fille leva les yeux plantant son regard dans les magnifiques yeux bleus de l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. « Je t'aime. Plus que tout. Et malgré tout. Malgré ta folie du shopping. Malgré ton jeune âge. » En effet à l'extérieur les gens parlait sur eux dès qu'il voyait le couple. Pourtant 6ans de différences ce n'est pas non plus la fin du monde. « Malgré le faîte que tu es une adoration pour le chocolat. Et surtout malgré la maladie. » Au fil du discours ,Jasper avait remarqué que les yeux d'Alice pétillaient de plus en plus.

« C'est pourquoi je me demandais si tu voulais tout d'abord vivre avec moi, et peut être plus tard te marier avec moi ? »

Pour toute réponse se jeta sur les lèvres du blond. « Oui ! Oui ! oui ! »

« Je t'aime, Alice. »

« Je t'aime, Jasper. »

Puis tous les deux s'embrassèrent lentement. Les mains des deux amants se découvraient. Les soupirs de contentement emplissaient la pièce. Lentement les habits disparurent pour laisser place à la nudité. Ils quittèrent le salon pour la chambre. Jasper déposa Alice sur le lit. Il s'installa entre ses jambes. Les paumes de Jasper causaient de nombreux frissons sur le corps d'Alice. La main de la jeune fille attrapait la nuque de l'homme qu'elle aimait alors que les langues se caressaient.

Alice touchait le torse de son amant en embrassant la mâchoire puis le cou de son beau blond. Jasper, lui, embrassait la clavicule de sa belle. Il déposait des caresses sur la poitrine. Leur hanches bougeaient en parfait accord.

Mais Jasper se détacha et attrapa rapidement un préservatif qu'il enfila tout aussi vite. Il embrassa à nouveau la poitrine de sa belle. Puis une main descendit rejoindre les cuisses d'Alice. Le corps d'Alice se tendait alors qu'il caressait le bas-ventre puis enfin son sexe.

« Jasper. S'il te plaît. » Jasper regarda attentivement la jeune femme qui la regardait amoureusement et plein de désir son amant. Lentement alors il pénétra la jeune femme.

Un soupir de bien être sortit de la gorge des deux amants. Ils s'embrassaient avec amour. Jasper commença à se mouvoir en Alice. Le plaisir montait de plus en plus. Alice griffait le dos et le crâne du blond et Jasper titillait le clitoris de la brune.

Dans un dernier cri, Alice se cambra criant le prénom de Jasper. Jasper explosa quelques secondes plus tard hurlant aussi le prénom de sa campagne. Il s'effondra sur le corps de sa belle, la tête dans son cou. Les doigts d'Alice caressaient la nuque. Puis Jasper se dégagea. Il jeta le préservatif et prit Alice dans ses bras.

« Alice, dis moi que demain, quand je me réveillerai, tu sera là. »

« je serai là…Tout les jours. Je t'aime Jasper. »

« Je t'aime Alice. »

* * *

**Fin !!**

**Alors….**

**Une fin qui ressemble un peu à ma fic précédente lol mais bon si ça plaît !!!!**

**Au faîtes, celles qui ne sont pas au courant j'ai déjà publier deux nouveaux chapitres appelé « Tous les problèmes. » c'est une fic sur Kim et Jared. C'est en attendant que mes idées pour Alice et Jasper se développe un peu plus !!!**

**Bon bisou et merci d'avoir suivi. **


End file.
